Conventionally, there has been a cooling means for a driving motor in a conventional traveling toy, which cooling device is constructed by forming an opening in a side wall of the driving motor. No specific device has been proposed for cooling the driving motor.
However, in a case where the traveling toy operated by wireless is driven to travel at high speed or on a rough road, a large load is applied on the driving motor, consequently to produce heat. The heat produced during traveling may cause breakage in the driving motor or deformation of a guide member of the motor. Thus, the conventional driving motor has suffered a disadvantage that it will be prevented from being operated at normal due to the production of heat.